


Once More With Feeling

by spuddington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Comedy, Eventual Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddington/pseuds/spuddington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Red Vs Blue is a play the Reds and Blues are staging because their teacher is on maternity leave. Lots of different relationships and characters to come eventually as the fic progresses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And... ACTION

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was written with the help of buddahthebob on tumblr, so I wanna thank them! This fic also features a lot of stuff from their disabled mercs au such as Locus being autistic, Felix having adhd and a back injury. This fic will update at least once a fortnight or more frequently depending on how much spare time I have, enjoy~

Red Vs Blue was what the script read, well if you could call it a script. Tucker had handed out the copies to everyone two weeks ago having come back from vacation with a vision for greatness as he had termed it, a flawless plan that would get him all the chicks. Church had wanted to vomit when he’d said that.

The only “chicks” in the class were Church’s ex girlfriend Tex, Church’s twin sister Carolina, Katie who was technically a grade below them and Kimball who when Tucker had asked her out had grimaced and spent the next five minutes trying to let him down gently.

She’s currently helping Doyle move a cutout of a tank across the stage as Tucker tells them where he wants it and looks as though she’s going to snap at the constant stream of ‘a little bit to the left, bit more, wait no back again’ coming from Tucker.

“Wait no. That’s perfect ‘Nessa!” He finally says with a wide smile as her and Doyle lower it gently onto the stage and she stands up, readjusting the hairband that held her curly dark hair out of her face.

“I told you not to call me Nessa.” She grumbled walking back to the wings, stopping to let Grif and Simmons squeeze past her both with paper mache helmets tucked under their arms that had not yet been painted. They both pulled them on, Simmons struggling to fit his helmet over his glasses.

Church watched as Tucker pointed to where he wanted them to stand. He’d been sent to sit in the back to make sure lighting and sound were working properly and that the audience would be able to hear what was going on properly. In reality he was playing games on his phone and Carolina was finishing her Chemistry homework.

“OK, act one scene one and… ACTION!” Tucker calls taking his seat in the front row, mimicking what he’d seen on tv and the thrums of chattering between the rest of the class dotted around the auditorium at different posts and roles fell quiet.

This was Tucker’s brainchild coming to life thanks to Ms Tank, their Drama teacher going on early maternity leave and giving them permission to do this instead. Church silently wishes she’d just assigned them Shakespeare and been done with it. At least then he wouldn’t have been bossed around by Tucker.

The lights on stage shift to a different setting, making Simmons look even more pale than he already was if that was even possible. Church rolled his eyes, of course Felix was fucking up the lighting.

Well either that or Tucker’s original idea was genuinely awful. He knew which one his money was on.

“Hey… Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” Simmons says loudly, the nerves clear in his voice as it carried through the auditorium.

Silence fell. Grif was not following the script and for a good minute Simmons looked on expectantly.

“Uhhh… Line?” Grif calls out as Tucker audible inhales deeply and sighs, leaning back in his chair getting ready to say something, but Church had had enough. This was painful, even if they were only two lines in.

“Grif did you learn the script?” Church called out, prompting every head in the room to turn to him.

“No.”

“Why did you not learn the script, you have a leading role” Church’s voice is getting louder and Carolina glances up from her homework as he leans forward onto the seats in front of him.

Grif turns to Tucker.

“What the fuck, you never told me my role was important.”

“Grif it’s in the script.”

“I didn’t read the script!”

“CUT.” Tucker yells before the argument can escalate any further but it’s too late, Church is already marching to the front of the auditorium.

He sits down next to Tucker.

“I’m promoting myself.”

“What?”

“I’m now a director.”

“You can’t do that! I’m the Director!”

“Yes I can, Ms Tank just said you could write the play she never said you were directing it so given nobody else is putting themselves forwards I’m taking the job.” Church snapped.

“No you’re not.”

“Director Church is reporting for business-“

“Don’t listen to him-“

“Now firstly I would like to fire-“

“I’m the director shut up Church-“

Their bickering dissolves to the point where it’s impossible for anyone to tell what they’re saying.

That’s when Carolina slams her chemistry text-book shut and stands up.

“Why don’t you both be directors?” She says loudly and clearly as the lights in the auditorium come back on and Tucker and Church could be seen in the process of a slap fight. Tucker’s hand was in Church’s face trying to push the shorter teenager away and Church had a hold of Tucker’s shirt trying to pull him down to his level.

“I mean, you both have ideas about what to do and I’m sure no one in here would object to you two working together instead of ripping each other apart. Right guys?” She looks around to see everyone beginning to nod in agreement as Church and Tucker pull apart and mutter curses at each other.

“Well that’s settled then.” She sits back down and reopens her text-book.

After a few minutes of silence Tucker and Church accept the idea.

“Ok what if we postpone the first rehearsal for another week or two, give some people a chance to learn their lines.” Tucker suggests, glancing up to Grif as Church nods.

“Somebody give Grif another script” Church calls out and Doyle dashes out from the right-wing to hand over a spare. He then mutters, running a hand through his short dark hair. “To be honest I’m surprised we haven’t had Felix yelling over the speakers at us yet.”

“Oh no, I got Simmons to disable the microphone in the lighting and sound booth last week.”

“What? Oh god.”

They both turn their gaze briefly to the back of the room where the sound and lighting booth was, no doubt rage brewing behind it’s front window.

—————

Locus can hear Felix sigh over his headphones and sees his leg bouncing up and down and his fingers drum against the side of the lighting desk.

“Oh my god they’re ignoring me. And I told Tucker this lighting sucks but he didn’t listen to me, like seriously look how freaking pale Simmons looks. How is that possible, if he gets any paler people will go blind.” Felix rambled and Locus grunted in response.

Working sound had been the ideal job for Locus. It was quiet in the booth, he didn’t have to go on stage, there were no weird lights or itchy costumes and there weren’t people rushing around him constantly.

It had been perfect. Until Felix had walked in to work on the lighting.

He watches as the shorter teenage reaches out and presses the button on the microphone.

“Tucker I need to have a word with you…” His tone is menacing but gains no response from Tucker who continues guiding Grif in where he was needed on stage. Felix is now tossing his cane back and forth in his hands, leg still bouncing.

“Seriously, look at that, no response. I swear to god I’m actually going to go out there and shove this cane so far up his-“

“No you won’t… How will you walk without it?” Locus says bluntly.

“Look I’m sure the motivation of seeing Tucker like that will power me through the crippling pain in my back.”

Locus almost lets out a laugh at that. Felix had a response for everything, much to the detriment of their teachers and classmates.

He balances his cane against his leg again, slicks back his wavy dark hair and lets out another long heavy sigh.

“Oh my god now they’re arguing.” Felix says gesturing through the window and down to the front of the auditorium where Church and Tucker were apparently having a slap fight. “This whole thing’s ridiculous.”

A few moments pass and then both Tucker and Church turn to look up at the booth, Felix immediately flips the bird through the window at them.

“You know they can’t see that right?”

Felix glared over at him.

“It’s either that or the cane.”

“Carry on.”

—————

After stepping outside for a few minutes to “discuss their creative vision”, Tucker and Church return to the auditorium and gather everyone, cast and crew, at the front of the stage. Katie, Locus and Felix are the last to assemble, Katie having volunteered to run up to the booth and get them. The three of them stand-off to the side of the main group, Felix constantly glaring daggers at Tucker.

“Next week we’re gonna do a read through of the script and try to work out who is gonna go where on stage, Kimball and Doyle can you two organise some diagrams of where all the set pieces will be.” Church says.

Kimball rolls her eyes and Doyle looks uncomfortable with the idea. It was known that Doyle and Kimball didn’t exactly get along for various reasons. Doyle thought Kimball intimidating and a little too blunt with her words. Kimball thought Doyle too much of a push over and whiny. This all came despite the fact the two had hardly ever spoken.

It didn’t help that Kimball’s mother was a high-profile defence lawyer and Doyle’s father was the local sheriff who always seemed to cross paths under the worst of situations and circumstances.

Needless to say the families had a somewhat rivalry going on.

“Also next week we’re gonna announce some more parts that need filling. Any questions?”

Donut’s hand shot up from the back of the group. He was one of the tallest people in the class and with the near white blonde hair and bright pink hearing aids he stood out.

“No Donut we are not incorporating a musical number. Or a dance number. Yes I got your email.” Tucker sighed.

His hand fell back to his side.

“Any other questions?” Church asked this time. “No? Ok then, let’s pack up and head home.”

The group dispersed all exiting through the large double doors at the back after picking up their bags from the auditorium seats. But Donut hangs back, tidying away all the set construction stuff, mostly paints and tools that they’d overlooked when tidying. Sure the cleaners would do it but Donut felt that they shouldn’t have to bother with something so small.

He stacks the paint cans in his arms and heaves them back stage, being careful to seal them properly. Doyle had told him about a cupboard by his stage manager’s station in the right-wing.

Donut makes his way up the wooden stairs and through wings and manages to find the cupboard with ease and he stashes the paints and tools, again checking to make sure nothing was leaking, he didn’t want Doyle to come in and find paint all over the floor.

It’s on his way out of the wings that he bumps into Doc, literally. Doc is nearly knocked over and off the stage, but Donut manages to grab him at the last moment by the arm, allowing him an extra moment to stabilise himself and fall away from the edge of the stage.

“Err, thanks Donut.” He says composing himself and getting up off the stage floor, readjusting his thin violet-coloured sweater and dusting himself down.

“It’s ok! What are you doing here still? Everyone else has gone home.”

“Oh Tucker told me to just wait backstage until he came to fetch me for something. I just put my headphones in and thought he’d come along eventually, he didn’t.” Doc cracks a weak smile and can’t help but seem crestfallen as they walk down the steps and pick up their bags.

“What a jerk. I’ll try and talk to him and Church about it tomorrow, give them a piece of my mind!”

“No, you don’t have to it’s fine Donut, really! I don’t even like acting… I’m only here so I can put it on my college applications anyway.”

“It’s still shitty that Tucker did that.” Donut pouted slinging his leather satchel over one shoulder

“Yeah but it’s Tucker. I’m sure if he could he’d probably insure his dick instead of his house… Don’t tell him I said that.”

Donut holds the door open for Doc and they leave the auditorium stepping outside into the warm late afternoon air of Blood Gulch, California. It was a small city in the south of California near the borders of Nevada and Arizona and the last pangs of the dry summer heat were still present even in late September.

It wasn’t at all like where Donut used to live, in Des Moines it was much more rainy and humid at this time of year. Not to mention it was a much bigger city.

They reached the parking lot in silence and Doc started to break away.

“Well I better get walking home, my dad is probably wondering where I am, I don’t think I told him about rehearsals being after school.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta text one of my mom’s and get her to come and pick me up, see you tomorrow!” Donut says cheerily.

Doc waves goodbye and walks away.

—————

“What’s your play about?” Junior asked quietly as they browsed the candy aisle of the convenience store, his almost electric blue eyes darting between the shelves trying to decide what to pick.

He finally settled on M&M’s and handed them to his older brother, who appeared deep in thought trying to come up with a way to explain the plot line.

“Well it’s set in space and it follows a group of soldiers-“

“So it’s like Halo?”

“No, of course not it’s nothing like Halo!” Tucker spluttered. “It’s got AI’s and a cool plot about aliens!”

“So it is Halo?” Junior said as they turned and approached the counter and Tucker put his gum and Junior’s M&Ms down with the money.

Tucker rolls his eyes and sighs as the cashier takes the money, exact change. He picks up the sweets and tosses the M&Ms to Junior before shoving the gum into his messenger bag’s front pocket as they exit the store.

“You wouldn’t understand Junior, it’s grown up stuff.”

“You said that but I understood it when you explained it a minute ago.” He retorts pouting slightly at his older brother’s assumption. “Maybe you’re just a bad explainer.”

“You know Church said that earlier”

“Then he must be smart as well.”

Tucker glares at him as Junior beams and skips passed him, pleased that he’d silenced his older brother. He catches up when Junior reaches the crossing and presses the button.

—————

By the time they’ve made it halfway to Felix’s house Locus has deliberately slowed his pace down to a quarter of what it normally was. Felix was walking ahead, determined to outpace Locus. This had been their routine since the start of the year when they’d started walking home together.

Felix would slip out of the back of the school so the driver his parents had sent for him wouldn’t see him and try to coax him into the car. Locus would go with him, not wanting anything bad to happen to him, despite Felix’s protests.

If Locus were to walk at his normal pace Felix would most likely do himself some sort of injury trying to outpace him.

“Felix why don’t you just call your parents?” Locus asked, again the same question as usual.

“Because I don’t need someone to drive me everywhere Locus, god I’ve told you this a thousand times already and I don’t need you to walk with me.”

Thirty two actually, Locus thought to himself.

“Look if I don’t do things for myself my back will never get better and I’ll be stuck like this forever.”

Locus resisted the urge to respond with some sort of comment informing him he was likely to damage his back even more.

Felix stops for a moment, leaning on his cane as Locus caught up in a few swift strides.

“So Tucker’s ignoring me. Fucking asshole can’t take criticism.” He sneered as he set off again.

“It appears so.”

“Like why would he make me lighting director if he didn’t want my advice? Ugh nothing he does makes any sense, you know I bet it’s because he doesn’t want me on stage because of my fucking back. It’s like how he’s given Caboose the role of someone stupid just because he has a fucking brain injury.”

“Hm”

“Next thing you know he’ll give Church a role as a villain because of his bipolar and you’ll be cast as a reclusive genius who experiences no emotions.”

Locus sighs. Felix had a point.

“But hey at least with Church as Director now maybe he’ll talk some sense into him.”

“You hope.”

“Oh he better or so help me they will not find his body.”

—————

The study door is ajar when Carolina makes her way past to go to the kitchen at 6PM for a drink, from inside she can hear frantic typing and paper being ripped and crumpled up along with the heavy angry sighs of her brother.

Peaking in she can see Church hunched over his laptop and a notepad, a pen in his hand being stabbed repeatedly against the surface of the notepad, clicking as he did so. With his spare hand he’s grasping at his short dark brown hair, the reddish tint to it becoming much more noticeable in the lighting. On the floor she can see balled up pieces of paper as far back as the doorway.

“So… Director Church huh?” She smiles as she pushes the door open and leans against the frame, her arms folded across her chest. He groans and spins around slowly in the swivel chair.

“What do you want ‘Lina?” Church sighs leaning back and lifting his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his nose where the pads had left indentations in his pale freckled skin. He stares at her expectantly through the same coloured piercing green eyes she had.

“Nothing Director!” She jokes as he looks disgusted. “Just wanted to say how much you sound like dad now, I mean you’re both directors… Have you told him about the play yet?”

Church raises his eyebrows and sighs, shaking his head.

“Not yet, no. Besides he won’t care, he’ll just change topic and ask me why I’m not in AP Chemistry yet.”

“He might care if you tell him you’re a director.”

“Lina you know better than I do that the only things dad cares about in our education are science and math. It’s why he tries to ignore you failing.”

Carolina shrinks slightly into herself, her red hair falling out-of-place, covering her face and Church immediately tries to back pedal realising what he’d said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“No it’s fine Church, really I know what you meant.” She asserts forcing a smile and brushing her hair back behind her ear. “So what are you working on?”

“… Play stuff. Tucker wrote this entire thing but in my opinion it needs some work, like he’s left huge gaps and the lighting is awful in places. I mean it’s ok for now but if we’re gonna pull this off we need it to be good otherwise we’re all gonna fail and get accused of spending the year doing nothing.”

“Yeah and dad’ll freak out because we failed theatre and performing arts of all subjects.”

“Oh yeah he’ll care about it then.”

Carolina smiles and stands up straight, stretching her arms over her head.

“What have you done so far? Given Donut his musical number yet?” She teased, she knew Church had a somewhat soft spot for Donut.

“I might see if Tucker can squeeze in one song for him, maybe in the intermission but all I’ve done so far is spell check and remove the lighting stuff, I’m gonna talk with Felix tomorrow and see what he thinks will work best.”

“Cool, well I’m gonna go get a drink you want anything whilst I’m down stairs?”

Church shook his head and spun back around in his chair and opened up his laptop, immediately deleting a section of text.

“Nah, I’m good, just close the door for me on the way out.”

Carolina gently and quietly pulled the door closed behind her and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

At the counter two of her younger brothers sit with her dad. From the looks of it Dell was helping Theo with his homework.

Her dad looked up at her as she opened the fridge door.

“How is your brother? I haven’t seen him all evening.”

Carolina pulled out the orange juice carton and set it on the smooth marble worktop and shrugged.

“Working on school stuff?” She picked up a glass from the draining board.

“Oh yes… I meant-“

“You meant emotionally because of his new meds?” Carolina poured the juice out with her back to him. “He seems ok, but maybe you should ask him yourself…”

“Carolina you know he won’t talk to me about that, since your mother-“

“Look I don’t want to talk about him behind his back ok. That was what set him off last time, if you’re that concerned ask him instead of me because I don’t want to be the messenger between you two when you literally are ten meters apart.” She puts the juice back in the fridge and avoids slamming it’s door.

She pauses in the kitchen doorway, knowing Theo and Dell were both watching and no doubt Ethan and Ione had their ears pressed up against the door that lead into the living room.

“Dad I know you mean well but you need to talk to him eventually.” Carolina adds turning to look at him briefly before she goes back to her room.


	2. Exit Pursued By Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit shorter than I'd have hope but I'm about to enter mock exams but I hope you still enjoy this <3

Things were going well for the play, well at least Donut thought so. Not only was his supervision of set design running smoothly, but he’d also managed to secure Doc a job that wasn’t sitting back stage waiting for Tucker to call him maybe and get himself a small part. Donut glanced up from the tank he was painting with the five sophomore’s who’d volunteered to help with the play mostly to get out of class. Doc was stood in the right wing with Doyle, just visible from where Donut was sat, holding a fire extinguisher.

Doc was now “Health And Safety” as Tucker had termed it. He was in charge of the first aid kit, the fire extinguisher and running down to the office if it was something they couldn’t handle, he ran cross country after all.

All in all since Church had stepped forwards as co-director of the play things were running smoothly. Well as smoothly as they could in a production run by 17 year olds. Grif was still struggling with his lines, Tucker was still pretending to be ‘professional’, Felix was still glaring at Tucker every time he stepped out of the booth and Doyle and Kimball were both still not talking despite needing to communicate to do their jobs. They were currently using Doc as a messenger between the wings and every now and then he would disappear into the wing, run across the backstage and up to the opposite wing. The situation was ridiculous but it appeared to be working for the time being.

On stage currently was Simmons, Grif and Tex rehearsing some sort of fight scene with cardboard boxes of varying size in place of the set pieces Donut was making. The only piece that had been finished a put on stage was the large arch above the stage that was meant to be the halo.

“Hey Donut, get over here” Church yelled from where he and Tucker were stood at the foot of the stage looking through a stack of papers together.

Donut put the paintbrush down on the newspapers they’d placed on the ground around them to protect the floor and jogged over to them.

Church handed the papers over to him. They were all an assortment of sketches and notes, the sketches were mostly from his sketchbook with a few of Tucker’s initial ideas thrown in as well. The notes all had various authors, on the top one he could see Felix’s spidery handwriting reading something about lighting colour and a note from Kimball about weight and size.

“I had Kimball and Felix go over your sketches and ideas to see what they needed. You know so that we don’t end up with like Doyle collapsing under the weight of a shrub on performance night.” Church added.

“I also added a few ideas-“ Tucker tried to interject.

“That you should ignore.”

"Dude my ideas are fucking awesome, seriously Donut give them a look and see what you can do.”

“Tucker stop. We are not having live birds released, or a fucking bear for that matter.”

“Dude think about how cool that could be though. The birds would make it feel like the audience are outside in the canyon and we can dress the bear up like a tank-“

“Yeah right after it eats you and the birds crap everywhere, anyway where the fuck would we even get a live bear from?”

“The internet. I found a craigslist ad that let’s you hire a black bear for an evening.“

“Which part of craigslist were you in Tucker?” Donut interjects for a second trying not to laugh.

“No bears. Of any kind Tucker, besides how would we even afford that, the school will only just cover the costs of paint and we had to beg Sarge for some wood and now we owe him a favour.”

Tucker looks offended at both comments.

“Shakespeare had bears.”

“If you were about to compare our Junior Year theatre production to Shakespeare don’t you dare, this isn’t freaking Macbeth Tucker.”

Tucker and Donut both fell silent and Donut took that as his cue to return to painting the set pieces and go over the notes.

“Dude you can’t just say that out loud.” Was the last sentence Donut overhead.

—————

“Hey Lo, why are we here?” Felix groaned pulling his beanie down over his tanned and freckled face. 

“Are you quoting the play or being serious?” Locus replied curtly not looking up from his laptop, they were sat in one of the middle rows of seats in the theatre. They weren’t needed on lighting and sound today as it wasn’t a full rehearsal.

Felix’s lip twitched into a half smile.

“Both. I mean we’re not doing anything, if Tucker had actually told us I wouldn’t have shown up to be honest.”

“He did tell us and you decided this was more valuable than English class.”

“Psht who needs English, I can speak it can’t I?”

“You need it to graduate.”

“Eh, I’ll wing it.” Felix waves his hand nonchalantly before pulling his beanie off of his head exposing his short messy dark hair, as Locus sighs. “Hey Lo we should hang out this weekend, a friend of mine is coming back from boarding school and wants to meet up, you should come along.”

“Hm.”

Felix glances over at him. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Depends. Who is this person and where will you be going?”

“Well his name’s Terrence but he really hates it so just call him by his surname; Sharkface. Obviously he’s pretty cool if he hangs out with me. We’re just gonna hang out at mine, my mom still doesn’t want me to go out too much.”

Silence falls as Locus appears to be deep in thought.

“That sounds… Ok.” He replies as Felix’s face practically lights up but he quickly hides it trying to appear aloof and cool.

“Sweet. I’ll text Sharkface and see what time he’s free at and then I’ll let you know.”

—————

Tex was starting to reach the end of her tether. Stood in front of the stage Church and Tucker had started arguing again. They’d done so well to make it two weeks without an argument but here they were, and it had to happen whilst she was trying to rehearse. She glances off to each side of the stage and into the wings where she can see most of the backstage crew watching in anticipation and she couldn’t really blame them for not carrying on with what they were doing.

“For the last time Tucker no live bears. This isn’t Macbeth!” Church half-yells, he’s trying to keep his voice down but Tex can see the knot in his jaw as he grits his teeth.

“Stop saying Macbeth, dude are you trying to ruin this play and get us all cursed!”

“Tucker that’s just a dumb urban legend, I can say Macbeth as many times as I want.”

Tucker visibly winces.

“This is my play Church, I won’t let you ruin it like this!”

“Ruin it? You’re already trying to ruin it with live bears!”

“The bear is a good idea!”

“No it’s not!” Church splutters. “Besides Macbeth didn’t even have bears for crying out loud!”

Tucker grimaces at the mention and Church finally snaps and storms onto stage.

“What are you doing, you don’t have a speaking role?”

“Proving a point.” Church declares marching several meters into the centre of the stage behind Tex, Simmons and Grif. 

He stands still for a moment arms by his side and everything is quiet and then he yells.

“Macbeth.”

Everyone is watching.

“Macbeth.”

The backstage crew are beginning to mumble between each other, Tex can see Doyle looking confused and Doc looking nervous.

“MACBETH” He finishes looking pleased with himself.

That’s when something groans from above Church and he looks up. 

Above him swinging very very precariously was the halo that Donut had finished the previous day and strung up on his own. 

“Son of a-“

Is all Church can managed to say before the halo drops to the ground and then everyone starts screaming. 

“DOC DO SOMETHING” Tex thinks she hears Doyle yell as Doc rushes forwards with only the fire extinguisher for aid and in a moment of panic he releases it, foam goes everywhere, all over the stage, the curtains, Tex (who had rushed over to help lift the halo off of him) and the screaming and swearing Church. 

It’s chaos for a good five minutes, the yelling had subsided into a chatter and Felix laughing in his seat as Locus told him to stop laughing. Tex finally manages to hoist the halo off of Church with the aid of Donut, she can see even though slightly obscured by the foam of the fire extinguisher Church has tears on his face. He’s babbling about his leg.

“What the hell is going on in here?” 

They all freeze at the familiar voice and turn to the main doorway into the theatre. 

Stood by two students both looking rather out of breath and who no one recognises is Dr Grey, the biology teacher.


End file.
